


Bolt From the Blue

by Bandgeek18



Series: No Capes, Just Crowns [1]
Category: DCU, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst, Birdflash - Freeform, Bruce is trying, M/M, Multi, NO CAPES, Some comfort, everyone is human
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 02:11:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15571428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bandgeek18/pseuds/Bandgeek18
Summary: Prince Richard is ecstatic for the "greatest present" he's set to receive on his 13th birthday.No matter how amazing it may seem, it's sure to be life-changing.





	Bolt From the Blue

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so, this story is the first in the series because I felt like it does a good job of explaining who everyone is in this AU and how they're related. I've got SO MANY story ideas that what started as a small, Young Justice specific AU has grown to include characters from the comics and different timelines. This story is YJ specific, but future ones might not be. And there will definitely be more to come. 
> 
> Anyways, please enjoy!

A headache that was growing in Oliver’s mind was three seconds away from becoming a migraine. Roy’s tutor interrupting him during court was never a good sign. “I presume,” he said slowly. “Roy didn’t show up for another lesson?”

“I’m very sorry to disturb you, your majesty,” the man said quietly, obviously aware he was interrupting an important meeting. “I wouldn’t dare if this wasn’t important, but this is the 5th time this week the prince has skipped a lesson.”

“I don’t doubt that. Did you look for him?”

“I did. He was not on the training grounds, nor was he down at the archery range.”

Oliver sighed again, very aware of the room full of noblemen who were waiting for him to continue. Thankfully Dinah was there to save him, as usual. “I’ll go look for Roy,” she said gently, laying a hand on his arm. “You finish the meeting.” She gestured for the tutor to follow. "Gentlemen.” 

“Your majesty,” the nobles murmured, bowing as she left through a side door on the side of the room. “Please return to Roy’s study. When I find him, I’ll send him there.”

“Of course your majesty,” the tutor said with a bow. Dinah left him, heading for the east wing of the castle. This wing was the farthest from the royal chambers. Many of the rooms housed servants and knights who lived on the castle grounds. As such, it was less grand than the rest of the castle. Since it was so bizarre for any member of the royal family to be found in this wing, the sight of the queen walking down the halls was enough to make the servants freeze and stumble as they went to bow. A familiar face walked towards her and she put her arm out to stop him. 

“Lee,” she said in greeting. “Have you seen the prince lately?”

“Uh…” the teen bit his lip nervously. “I haven’t seen him per say your majesty….”

“Do you know where he is?”

“Well…”

“You’re his servant and confidante, you usually know where he is, correct?”

“Yes ma’am, but the prince has ordered me not to tell anyone where he is right now.” 

“I’m ordering you to tell me where he’s hiding, and as the queen, I outrank him.”

Lee lowered his head. “Staircase just off the south entrance, your majesty.”

“Thank you, Lee. I’ll make sure Roy doesn’t know you told me.”

“Thank you, your majesty.” He bowed awkwardly, trying not to drop the sheets he was carrying. Dinah continued, finding the staircase Lee had described. It was circular and narrow, very unlike the wide, sweeping staircases in the rest of the castle. Halfway up there was a window that let in natural light. Perched in the window was the missing prince. He was sitting with his feet up on the stone window sill, book open against his legs as he relaxed against the stones behind him. 

“So this is where you’re hiding,” Dinah said. Roy started, dropping his book, which tumbled down three steps. 

“How did you find me?” Roy asked with a scowl, crossing his arms. 

“A queen never reveals her secrets.” Roy rolled his eyes. “Besides, it wouldn’t take a genius. I know you like the servants' wing because the castle gets... overwhelming for you.”

“You mean because of my peasant background?”

“I didn’t mean it that way and you know it.” Roy looked out the window. “Why are you skipping lessons again?”

“I just didn’t want to go.”

“You’re going to make this tutor quit. You’re at number 9.”

“And?”

“In 5 years. It makes Oliver-“

“I know, it makes Ollie looks bad because it makes it look like he can’t even control his own household.” Roy had more or less memorized this lecture over the years. "I just didn’t feel like sitting in my study all day while the tutor droned on and on about astronomy and medicine.”

“Do you have something against astronomy?”

“Why do I have to study it?! Shouldn’t he be teaching me things I’ll need to know as the king? How will knowing the constellations make me a good king?”

“You won’t know until the crown is on your head.” Roy snorted. “Roy, you’ll be 18 in a few weeks. You need to start acting like a prince.”

“Like Ollie was any better when he was my age.”

"Oliver was king when he was your age.”

“I’m sure he still skipped his lessons. Why do I have to go to lessons today? All anyone does is tell me what to do! You have lessons this afternoon, your highness! You need to practice your dancing, your highness! You can’t go outside, your highness, you have etiquette lessons. Prince Roy, you need to attend court today. Prince Roy, you have to do this! Prince Roy, you have to do that! I’m sick of it! No one tells Ollie what to do!”

Dinah smiled in an amused way. “He’s the king, Roy. He can do whatever he wants.” Roy rolled his eyes. “Look, when you’re king, you can do things your way. For now, you have to deal with it.”

“That’s not really helpful.”

“I don’t care.” Roy sighed and hopped down from the window. Dinah steadied him so he wouldn’t fall on the narrow step. “Now, you’ll go to your study and have your lessons like you’re supposed to.” 

“Fine.” Roy knew a lost cause when he saw one. He picked up his book. “I make no promises about tomorrow though.” 

“How about you go to at least 5 lessons a week and I’ll talk to Oliver about getting you some more time outside with the knights.”

Roy considered it. “Alright. Deal.”

“Besides, tomorrow we leave for Prince Richard’s birthday party, so you won’t have any lessons anyways.”

“Ugh!” Roy groaned as he followed her back down the stairs. “Do I have to go?”

“You like Prince Richard.”

“He’s annoying!”

“Yet you always spend time with him when given the chance.”

“Well when the choice is between him and a bunch of stuffy noblemen, there's really no competition.”

“You’ll have fun and you know it. I think Lady Artemis will be there.”

“Yeah, that’s going to make me feel better.”

"You haven’t seen her in months.”

“Why mess with a good thing then?”

“Relax, Roy. This party isn’t a good place to start a fight with Oliver.”

“Whatever.”

“Lessons, now mister. I have to return to the court to make sure Oliver is paying attention.” 

“Right.” Roy left Dinah, heading to his study. He detoured a little bit though, taking the route that took him up the back stairs. These were routes most often used by the servants so they could move through the castle unseen. He felt a little bad about the fact that they all had to stop and bow to him when he passed. ‘Better get used to it if I’ll be king someday,’ he thought dryly as he turned into the corridor where his rooms were. ‘I’ve been saying that for 5 years, and it’s still not helpful.’ 

— — 

“That concludes the business of the court,” Clark said, standing. “Thank you, gentlemen.” The various nobles who were present all bowed as he left, followed closely by Lois. Once he was in the ante-chamber he took off his crown and handed it off to the servant was standing nearby. “That was longer than normal.”

“The droughts are causing problems on the edges of the kingdom,” Lois responded. The two of them walked side by side as they talked. 

“People will starve, but they’re all worried about their own bellies.”

Lois smiled. “Looking out for the good of the people is your job, dear. Not theirs.”

“I suppose.” 

“You must be happy we’re leaving for Gotham soon, then.” Despite the tension between the two, Clark would benefit from a short vacation to the neighboring kingdom.

“Yes. I can’t believe Prince Richard will be 13. Some like just yesterday he was being presented to the court for the first time.” 

“Time flies.”

“Yes, it does.”

“Will Conner be joining us?” Clark’s lips thinned at the mention of his “son”. “He’s been doing very well in his etiquette lessons. His tutor claims he hasn’t missed a single day.” 

“That doesn’t mean-“

“What? That he can’t come to royal functions?” She stopped in front of Clark and turned to face him. “He’s been here for almost 3 months now.”

“And?”

“You’ve yet to bring him on any of your trips to any of the friendly courts.” 

“He wasn’t ready. He didn’t know who to act like a prince.”

“Well, he knows now.”

“He isn’t really a prince, Lois.”

“He’s your son.”

“My illegitimate son. Born out of wedlock. As in, not eligible to sit on the throne.”

“If you had an heir that would be true. As it as, we don’t. Like it or not, Conner is the only heir you have right now. You need to accept him for what he is.”

“What he is, is an embarrassment.”

Lois leveled him with a stern glare. “The Clark I know would never speak like that about a child. Illegitimate or not. The man I married was fair and kind.”

“I’m still the same man I was three months ago.”

“No, you’re a father now. Which could make you a better man if you let it.” Clark sighed. “Give him a chance, Clark.” She walked away, signaling the end of their conversation. Clark sighed and looked to the left. They’d walked into a hall that had turrets on the left that overlooked the central courtyard. He turned so he could lean against the stone railing. Down in the busy courtyard below, palace life went along its way. Servants ran back and forth carrying food, blankets, and clothes. Knights stood in loose groups in random patterns. Sitting on stone steps that led to the west wing was a dark haired teenager. Clark studied him carefully. He was writing in a notebook, looking up and watching people every once in a while. With another sigh, Clark left his position and made his way down the courtyard. People nodded their heads as he passed. He didn’t require those who worked in the palace to bow every time he walked past; it seemed kind of absurd. He stopped in front of Conner, who looked up from what he was doing. The teen stood up automatically and bowed. 

“Your majesty,” he said stiffly. The usual tension and awkwardness that persisted when they were alone steeled between them. Three months of living in the castle and Conner had barely spent any time with the king. 

“Conner,” Clark greeted stiffly. "In two days we’re going to Gotham.” 

“Oh. Have a safe journey then.”

“I meant we as in you, me, and the queen.” 

“You want me to come to?” 

“It’s for Prince Richard’s birthday. King Bruce has specified that any young royals attend to make it more fun for him. You’re the only…..prince his age we have.”

“I see.”

“Seeing as how this will be your first time visiting another court I expect you to remember your lessons. Show everyone will the due respect.”

“I won’t do anything to embarrass you or the queen.”

“Good.” Satisfied he’d included the boy, Clark walked away. Conner watched him go for a minute before sitting down again. He opened his notebook back up and started writing again. Hopefully, he could prove on this trip that he wasn’t the stupid farm boy the court thought he was. He could prove himself to be a worthy prince. Maybe even worthy of the king’s affections.

— — 

“Can you please send for the prince?” Barry asked a servant. 

“Of course your majesty,” the servant said. He bowed quickly and left the room. 

“Is this really the best time to be talking to Wally?” Iris asked him as she pulled a piece of hair off his jacket. “You have meetings this afternoon and they start in 10 minutes. He’s also in the middle of his lessons.”

“I need to talk to him and if I don’t do it now, I’m afraid I’m going to forget!”

Iris rolled her eyes. “How do you run this country again?”

“Hey, we’re all still aren’t we?” Iris smiled at him. There was a quick knock on the door and then it opened. 

“You wanted to see me, Uncle Barry?” Wally asked. “Um….King Uncle Barry?”

Barry smiled. “I've told you, Wally, you can call me Uncle Barry.”

Wally made a face. “My etiquette tutor says it’s not proper.”

“….I’m the king, so I say you can call me whatever you want.”

“Ok! What did you want to talk to me about?”

“Right. You know Prince Richard’s birthday is in a few days?”

“Yeah! I’m so excited to see Dick!”

“I’m sure. I’m also sure you remember what happened the last time you saw him?” Wally chuckled nervously, mind flashing back to when the last time the Gotham royals were visiting Central. 

“Yeah….”

“I don’t really think you’ll be able to cause that much trouble since the Gotham knights will be keeping a close eye on you two. Still, though, I’d prefer to make it through this party without Bruce trying to kill me. Just promise me you’ll behave and you won’t go causing trouble.”

“It wasn’t my fault last time! Dick was the one who-“

“Wally, please.”

Wally sighed. “Fine. I won’t cause trouble.”

“Thank you.” Barry put his crown on. “I have work to do and you have lessons to return to.”

“Do I have to? It’s so boring studying the percentage of crops taken from nobles.”

“Those taxes are paid for our protection and a necessary part of the economy. You need to understand every aspect of our economy to know which laws will keep everything peaceful. Remember, every-” 

“Everyone does their part. I know.”

“And as the king-“

“My part will be to provide protection and peace to the country. It’s really not hard to remember.”

“Then just remember it while you're studying.”

“Yes, Uncle Barry." Wally still dragged his feet as he left though. He’d much rather be studying science than politics, but he, unfortunately, didn’t get to pick what he studied. That’s why his uncle employed the best tutors in the whole county. The prospect of seeing Dick soon put a little more spring in his step though. ‘I can’t wait to see him! This is going to be the best party ever!’

— — 

“Prince Richard!” Sir Crawford called. “Please come down!” 

“Why?!” Dick called back. He jumped to another gargoyle, pulling himself up onto it easily. 

“If you hurt yourself the king will be….upset.”

“I’m having fun though!”

"I realize that your highness, but climbing the towers is dangerous!”

“I’m ok, Sir Crawford! I’m a professional!” 

“I have faith in your skills sir, it’s just….you’re very high up there!”

“I’m fine!”

“Sir Crawford,” someone else said, approaching the nervous knight. “Have you located the prince?” The knight pointed up at the tower the young royal was currently scaling. “Prince Richard!” 

Dick looked down and smiled. “Hi, Alfred!”

“Good afternoon sir! May I ask why you’re climbing the tower?!”

“Just getting some fresh air!”

“Well, it’s time for you to come down! You have a fitting for your outfit for your birthday!”

“Do I have to?!”

“Yes!”

Dick sighed loud enough for the two men on the ground to hear him. “Fin!.” Slowly and carefully, he started climbing back down the tower. It didn’t take him long to get close to the ground. Once he was ten feet up, he pushed off the tower, doing a back flip before landing on the ground. “Ta-da!” 

Alfred gave him a stern look. “You know you’re not supposed to be climbing the towers.”

“I was just having some fun.” 

“That’s not the point, sire.” Alfred turned to the knight standing nearby. “Please escort the prince to his fitting.” 

“Yes sir,” Sir Crawford said. He nodded to Dick, who sighed dramatically. “Your Highness.” 

“If it’s my party,” Dick said as he started walking. “Why do I have to go to the fitting?”

“You want to look nice for your big night, don’t you?” 

“I guess so. The fittings are so boring though. I have to stand still for a long time.”

“Perhaps when you’re finished you can join me and Sir Wilmot for a little bit of sword work.”

“Do you think Bruce would be ok with it?” 

“As long as we give you a blunt sword and a dummy to use it on, he’ll be ok with it.” Dick smiled up at him. The idea of having an afternoon outside instead of inside at his lessons was appealing. Unfortunately, before that, he had to go stand in front of several mirrors for two hours. The fitting was about as boring as Dick anticipated it would be. He tried to stand still the entire time so that it would go by faster, but staying still had never been one of his skills. 

“Ow!” he yelped as another pin poked him. “You got me again.”

“Sorry Prince Richard,” the seamstress said. “Do you like your suit for the ball?” 

Dick studied his reflection carefully. Despite his hatred for the process, he couldn’t deny how much he liked the outcome. “It looks great as usual. You always make the best suits for me and Bruce.”

“I’m glad you like it, your highness.”

“Did you know Bruce is giving something amazing for my birthday?” She held his arm out straight to adjust the sleeve length. 

“Is he? What do you think it is?”

“I don’t know.” His arms were re-positioned so they were over his head. “Last year he gave me two horses.”

“They're very nice horses.”

“Yeah, they are.” 

“Is there anyone special you’d like to dance with Prince Richard?”

Dick smirked a little at his reflection. “I don’t know…. In a way I guess…” There was a knock on the door. It opened a second later and Bruce walked in. The seamstress curtsied 

“Your majesty.”

Bruce nodded to her before looking at Dick. “Is that your suit for the ball?” he asked. 

“Of course,” Dick smiled. Bruce adjusted the cape slightly. 

“Are you excited for tomorrow?” 

“Yeah! It’s going to the best party ever!”

“I hope so.”

“And I’m getting my present tomorrow, right?”

“You are.” Bruce smiled as he put his hands on Dick’s shoulders. “This is going to the greatest present you’ve ever received.”

“Awesome!” 

“You know, all of the daughters of my lords and ladies will be there.”

“So?”

“So, maybe you should find someone to dance with.”

Dick smirked a little. “I’ll think about it.”

“Good."

— — 

The night of the ball everyone in the castle was running around like crazy. Every noble family in Gotham was in attendance. The ballroom was decorated with dark grey banners emblemized with a large black bat with a crown situated above it. The crest of the Wayne Royal Family. The lords and ladies of Gotham, as well as some form smaller, neighboring states, mingled around the room while they waited for the VIP guests to arrive. They didn’t have to wait long as the royal guests stepped into the ballroom. 

“King Clark and Queen Lois of Metropolis. Accompanied by Prince Conner.” King Clark was wearing a blue jacket with gold epaulets and gold buttons on the front. There was a red sash across it from his left shoulder to his right hip. There was a crest of a red ’S’ on the top of the sash, his own family crest. He also wore white pants and fancy red boots. His outfit was completed by the gold crown on his head with red and blue jewels in it. Queen Lois was wearing a blue dress that was the same shade of blue as her husband’s jacket. The hems of the dress were fringed with lace and the neck lane was decorated with red rubies. Her crown was more like a tiara in shape, as it didn’t wrap all the way around her head, more settling in her hair. It was also gold, but with more delicate designs that ensnared the gems. Around her neck, she wore a delicate gold necklace with the ’S’ crest. The teen behind them was wearing a jacket that was very similar to the king’s, except it was black. It also had a red sash with an ’S’ crest. His pants were black, as were his formal boots. He wore a simple gold banded around his head that had the ’S’ carved into all around. 

“Queen Diana, of Themyscera.” The woman who entered next wasn’t wearing a dress, much to the surprise of the ladies of the court. She wore a fancy red jacket with a high collar, with gold lining all on the edges. Gold buttons adorned the front, as well as an eagle-shaped pin on her left shoulder. The pin held several gold treads in place was they draped over her arm and lopped around back. She wore blue pants with red stripes on the sides and red boots. She wore a simple gold tiara on her back hair. Despite her strange appearance, many knew she was a good friend of King Bruce. She walked with grace and power that seemed to radiate from her, so no one dared comment on her clothes. 

“King Barry and Queen Iris of Central. Accompanied by Prince Wallace.” King Barry wore a red jacket, also epaulets, lining on the hems, and gold buttons. His pants were white with red stripes on the sides and yellow boots. On his left shoulder was his family crest, a yellow lightning bolt over a red background. His crown was also gold, but instead of spades for points, like King Clarks, his hand lighting bolts all the way around. Queen Iris wore an elegant, yet simple red dress with frills on the front of the skirt and that trailed behind her slightly as she walked. Her crown was similar to her husbands as it also wrapped around her head, but hers was topped with delicate loops and swirls. She wore a gold necklace with a lightning bolt on it around her neck to complete her look. Prince Wally’s outfit was more or less the opposite of his uncle’s. He wore a yellow jacket with red lining and buttons. His pants were white with yellow stripes on the sides and his boots were red. His crown was similar to Prince Conner’s since it was a silly gold band with lighting bolts carved into it. He also wore his uncle’s family crest.

“King Oliver and Queen Dinah of Star. Accompanied by Prince Roy.” King Oliver wore a green jacket with yellow epaulets and buttons, white pants, and green boots. He also had a white belt around his waist and his family crest, a green arrow on a white background, was on his left shoulder. His golden crown was a mess of lines, with arrows sticking up through the mess. Queen Dinah’s dress was black and simple, hanging down around her feet. The golden crown nestled in her yellow hair had an arrow in the middle, surrounded by whorls and swirls of gold. Prince Roy, despite being the heir, wasn’t wearing the color of the king. His jacket was red with yellow buttons and red pants with yellow stripes and red boots. He did, however, wear the crest of the King’s family and a gold band around his head with arrows carved into it. 

“King Arthur and Queen Mera of Atlantis. Accompanied by Prince Kaldur’ahm.” The Atlantean king wore an orange jacket with gold epaulets and green gauntlets; white pants, and green boots. He had a gold button on his left shoulder that was in a strange shape no one could really describe. His crown was simple gold and waves on the edge. He held the hand of Queen Mera, who was wearing a green dress that looked like it was made of scales depending on how she moved. She wore a necklace with her husband's symbol on it and a gold tiara. Prince Kaldur ore a red jacket with black buttons. He wore black pants and boots and had a gold pin on his jacket with King Arthur’s symbol on it. His crown was also a gold band with the symbol carved into it. 

“King Hal of Oa.” The next man to enter the ballroom was dressed in the same colors as King Oliver. His jacket was a darker green with a white sash across his torso, much like King Clarks. The top if his sash was secured just under the epaulet with a pin that was in the shape of a circle with a line on top of it and a line below it. He wore white pants and green boots; his outfit completed with a crown with the circle and lines symbol, the other prongs were traditional spades. The next man into the room was a bit of a surprise for the others. 

“King J’ohn of Mars’on. Accompanied by Princess M’gann.” The man who walked in was wearing a dark blue jacket with black pants; with gold epaulets and a red sash on the front. His crown was a simple gold band with prongs that connected in the middle. The young girl behind him wore an elegant dress that was white on top and the same dark blue as his jacket on the skirt. The skirt of the dress was long, dropping past her ankles and ending a foot behind her. The tiara on her head was silver with diamonds along the band and a large blue jewel in the center. 

“A bit far from home aren’t we J'ohn?” Clark asked with a smile as the two nodded to each other. 

“Bruce’s invitation said that he had important news he wished to share with everyone from the friendly courts,” J’ohn replied. “Queen Lois, you’re looking as lovely as ever.”

“J'ohn,” Lois said with a small curtesy. “Lovely to see you.”

“You ass well.” He put his hand on the back of the girl who was standing next to him. “This is M’gann, my niece.” 

“Nice to meet you, your majesties,” M’gann said with a low curtsy. 

“You as well M’gann,” Lois smiled. The young princess spotted the teen standing just behind the king and queen. They’d started talking to J’ohn about something else, so she slipped around him and approached the quiet boy. 

“Hi,” she said sweetly. “I’m Princess M’gann of Mars’on.” 

“Prince Conner,” the boy said, bowing somewhat clumsily, obviously not used to it. “of Metropolis.”

“You are King Clark’s son?”

Conner resisted the urge to clench his hands. “Yes…”

“How wonderful.”

“You are King J’ohn’s daughter?”

“I’m his niece.” Conner frowned in confusion. 

“Why are you here then?”

“Oh well…”

“Conner,” Clark growled. “It’s not polite to ask something so personal of a lady. Especially at a ball like this.”

“Sorry-“ He stopped at the look he got from the king. “My apologies Princess M’gann I meant no disrespect.” 

Lois gripped Clark’s arm. “Leave the boy alone,” she whispered. She turned to Conner. “Mars’on is across the ocean to the west. King J’ohn and Princess M’gann have had to travel a very long way to be here.”

“J’ohn, tell me how have things been in Mars’on?” Clark asked, steering the conversation away from Conner. Across the ballroom, Oliver and Hal were catching up like the old friends they were. 

“You’ve been gone far too long,” Oliver said with a smile. 

“Oa is on another continent, Oliver.”

“It might as well be another planet with how often you come to see us.”

“You remember Roy, right Hal?” Dinah asked, steering the prince forward by his arm.

“Of course!” Hal replied. "Good to see you, Roy.”

“You too King Hal,” Roy said, bowing stiffly. 

"Last time I saw you, you’d just learned how to ride.”

“I already knew how to ride a horse,” Roy grumbled. “I was raised by a huntsman after all. I just didn’t ride….properly.” 

“Same difference. You’ve grown up a lot in the last three years.”

“He’s engaged now,” Oliver said proudly. 

“Betrothed actually,” Roy corrected him. 

“Same thing.”

"It’s really not.”

“Betrothed huh?” Hal asked, slightly amused. “Who’s the lucky lady?”

“Actually, here she comes now,” Dinah said, waving over a young lady. Roy half sighed and half groaned. 

“She’s not even from the Gotham court what is she doing here?” he growled at Oliver.

“I invited her,” Oliver said simply. 

“Why?!”

“You two need to spend more time together. Brace yourself, she’s right behind you.”

Roy schooled his face and turned around slowly. He found himself face to face with a younger, teen girl. She wore a dark green dress with matching gloves and a lighter green shawl that was draped over her shoulders like butterfly wings. He blonde hair had natural waves that framed her face beautifully. If Roy wasn’t being forced to marry he would’ve thought she was pretty. As it was, he thought she was repulsive. Still though. she curtsied low to him. “Prince Roy,” she said though not without venom.

“Lady Artemis,” Roy replied. Once she was out of her curtsey he took her hand and kissed the back of it gently. “You look…lovely.”

“Thank you. Hello King Oliver, Queen Dinah,” she said curtsying low to the two monarchs. “Thank you for inviting me.”

“Of course Lady Artemis,” Dinah smiled. 

“You look beautiful,” Oliver told her.

“Thank you, your majesty,” Artemis replied stiffly. 

“Roy, aren't you going to introduce your lovely future queen?” Hal asked playfully. Roy gritted his teeth in annoyance. Never the less, he took Artemis’ hand and led her forward. 

“King Hal, this is Lady Artemis, my bride to be.” The words were like vomit in his mouth. 

“A pleasure.” Hal kissed her hand. 

“Likewise your majesty,” Artemis replied smoothly. As soon as Hal returned to his conversation with Oliver and Dinah she ripped he hand out if Roy’s. He took a step away from her and crossed his arms. They shard one more venomous look between them before refusing to look at each other. Thankfully the party was starting, so the attention was taken off him. An older man in a nice suit stood at the top of the stairs on one side of the ballroom. 

“May I have your attention please,” he said loudly. “May I present, his royal majesty, King Bruce of Gotham.” The man who walked down the stairs was wearing a black jacket with gold buttons, epaulets, and a grey bat on his left shoulder. His pants were black with black stripes outlined in gold on the sides and black boots. His crown was simply gold with traditional, pointed prongs. As he stepped down on to the floor the members of his court and the knights on the edges of the room knelt. He nodded and they all stood. The man cleared his throat. “The star of tonight’s festivities, Prince Richard.” The 13-year-old came down the stairs, smiling widely at the assembled crowd. He was wearing a red jacket with a wtih a dark green lining on the edges, green buttons, and green gauntlets. He wore white pants with green stripes on the sides and green boots. Draped over one arm was a short cape that was yellow on the inside and black on the outside. The members of the Gotham court bowed to him as he stood next to Bruce. Bruce looked down at him expectantly and nodded his head. 

Dick stepped forward and walked boldly towards the crowd. Everyone had pushed back towards the edges, forming a kind of circle around the dance floor. Eager daughters of the lords and ladies pushed towards the front. He ignored all of them. The teen's eyes landed on a familiar face at the front of the crowd and he made his way over. He held out his hand expectantly. “May I have this dance, Prince Wally?” 

Wally blinked, but the hand was still there. “Who me?” he asked quietly.

Dick smirked a little bit. “Is there another Prince Wally I should know about?”

“…….Guess not…..” He took the hand and was led onto the dance floor. People whispered as Dick pulled Wally close and put his hand on the prince’s waist. Wally did the same, holding Dick’s hand with his free one. The music started and Dick moved with it easily. He pulled Wally along, the two of them moving across the dance floor. It quickly became evident to onlookers that Prince Wally wasn’t as good at dancing as Dick was. He kept tripping over his own feet, as well as Dick’s, making their dance choppy and not balanced. Dick chuckled quietly as Wally’s face started turning as red as his hair. “I’m sorry…”

“It’s ok. You’re doing fine.” He winced a little as Wally stepped on his foot.

“Sorry…”

“It’s ok.”

Bruce shook his head as he watched. ‘I honestly should’ve seen this coming,’ he thought.

After a few minutes of them dancing alone, Oliver cleared his throat and nudged Roy. “What?” Roy asked. Oliver nodded his head towards the dance floor, then at Artemis, who was standing on the other side of Dinah. “No. No way-“

“Do it,” Oliver hissed. “Now, Roy.”

Roy exhaled very loudly, then walked over to Artemis. He held out his hand. “May I have this dance?”

Artemis smiled tightly. “Of course.” She took his hand and let him lead her onto the dance floor. They put one hand on the others’ and Roy started moving. Barry and Iris joined them soon after. Followed by Clark and Lois and then Oliver and Dinah. Soon the lords and ladies of the court were all dancing across the floor. Bruce caught the eye of one lady in particular and made his way over to her. 

“Lady Selina,” he smiled as he took her hand. 

“Your majesty,” Lady Selina replied with a curtsey and a smile. 

“Shall we dance?”

“Of course.”

The crowd danced freely for several hours, taking small breaks at some point to talk and mingle. After the first hour, Princess M’gann stepped away from Prince Kaldur’ahm, whom she’d been dancing with. She noticed Conner standing by himself off to the side and walked over to him. “Would you like to dance, Prince Conner?” she asked. 

“Um….” He was going to say no but then decided against it. He didn’t want to make Clark upset by turning her down. “Sure.” 

“Yay!” She took his hand and led him onto the dance floor. Conner hesitated, suddenly unsure of himself. “Is everything ok?”

“…..Yes….” 

M’gann could see he was visibly uncomfortable. “Do you not know how to dance?”

“I can dance. I’ve never danced at a ball before.”

“It’s easy.” She put her hand on his shoulder and kept a tight hold on his and with her other one. “Just…move with me.”

“Ok.” 

Dick knew he should probably dance with other people, but the only person he wanted to dance with was Wally. He could feel the eyes of the young ladies of the court who wanted his attention, but he ignored them. The little flips his stomach did when he looked at the redhead kept his attention fully. “Having fun?” he asked.

“Yeah- sorry!” Wally winced each time he stepped on Dick’s foot. “I’m really sorry. I’m not a good dancer-“

“It’s fine.” The music stopped and everyone turned to the front of the room. King Bruce was standing in the front of the room with a knight who was holding something under a velvet cloth. Intrigued, Dick let go of Wally and made his way through the crowd without needing to be called. He stood next to Bruce, looking up at him expectantly. 

“I’d like to thank everyone for attending this ball, in honor of Richard’s 13th birthday,” Bruce said, hands folded regally behind his back. “As I’m sure everyone here knows, Richard has been living with me for the last 5 years. It’s been an adjustment, but I’ve grown to love him.” There were a few quiet awws and smiles from the crowd. Bruce looked down at Dick and put his hand on the teen’s shoulder. “So, Richard, in honor of your becoming a teenager, I’ve decided to give you highest honor I can think of.” He looked back out at the crowd. “For generations, the laws of succession here in Gotham have demanded a sole, full-blooded heir to inherit the throne. Not anymore. I, with much help from my council, have changed the succession laws. I’ve decreed that any child who is fully adopted by blood-related or not, may inherit the throne.” Dick’s smile almost slipped from his face. What exactly was happening here?! “Richard, you’ve been called prince because I simply had no other title for you, but tonight, you truly embrace that title.” 

The knight standing next to them removed the cloth to reveal a crown resting on a pillow. It was similar to the one the other princes’ wore, in that it was a simple gold band, but this one had bats carved into all along the outside. Dick’s breathing started getting faster. He could see where this was going. King Bruce carefully lifted the crown from the pillow. He turned to Dick who was forcing himself to breathe deeply and slowly. It wasn’t helping his heart, which was beating a thousand times a minute. His stomach was twisted into knots, but one look at the pride in Bruce’s eyes kept him quiet. He swallowed his objections and knelt on one knee. “Form this day forward, you shall be known as Richard Wayne. Prince of Gotham. Heir to the throne.” Again, Dick had to force himself to breathe. Once the crown was resting on his head he stood up and faced the crowd. The gold band felt like it was squeezing too tight like it was trying to strangle him. His hands were shaking, so he put them behind his body. The ladies and lords of the court all bowed, as did the princes and princesses. 

It felt as though the only thing keeping him from bolting from the room and climbing the tallest tower he could find was Bruce’s hand. He forced himself to smile, hiding the anxiety that was trying to tear him apart. A fake smile plastered across his face, Dick stepped back onto the dance floor. He held out his hand for Wally, who practically latched onto it. The two of them started dating again as the music started back up. Wally held Dick close as they moved, people slowly joining them one by one. Moving stealthily, Wally pulled Dick closer, leaning his head down.

“Are you ok?” he whispered. He could feel the tremor going through Dick’s body and his hands were clammy. Dick didn’t say anything, simply pressing his face into Wally’s shoulder. 

“I can’t believe he did that,” Roy muttered as he twirled Artemis under his arm. 

“What?” Artemis asked skeptically. “Take in an orphan and make him heir to the kingdom?”

“Which is the last thing Dick would want.” He pulled her closer, keeping his hand on her lower back.

“I agree, it is quite the surprise,” said a voice behind them. They stopped and Roy almost smiled in relief when he saw Kaldur. “Roy. I have been trying to come talk to you all night.”

“I’ve been a little pre-occupied myself.” Artemis cleared her throat. “Kaldur this is…my betrothed, Artemis. Artemis, this is Kaldur.”

“Nice to meet you,” Artemis said. 

"You as well,” Kaldur replied. “So, Roy, how do you think the new hire is taking this?”

“Trust me,” Roy said. "I’ve known him for years. He won’t like this.”

“Why?” Armies asked. 

“Dick's an acrobat. Not an autocrat. He’s probably ready to freak out right now.”

“Is that how you reacted when Kind Oliver made you a prince?”

Roy shook his head. “Not really. I mean I was freaked but…at least he did it in private. Not springing it on me like Bruce just did to Dick.”

“It was quite the shock,” Kaldur agreed. “I am sure Dick will do a fine job though.”

“If he can make it without having a mental breakdown over this, then sure."

Meanwhile, Bruce was practically being cornered by Barry, Oliver, and Clark. “That was quite the surprise,” Clark said. ‘Even Dick seemed surprised.’

“I know,” Bruce replied, almost proudly. “I’ve been thinking about this for a long time. It was a difficult thing to keep from him.”

“I can imagine,” Diana said, joining the group. “Are you sure this is wise, though, Bruce?”

“Of course I am. There’s no one else I would rather have to succeed me.” Oliver and Clark shared a look. Clearly, Bruce wasn’t getting what they were hinting at. 

“King Clark, would you like to dance?”

“Of course, Diana.” He took her hand and led her back to the dance floor. They’d both known Bruce long enough to know he wouldn’t be changing his mind. Oliver also drifted away to make sure Roy was still behaving himself. Barry stayed behind, following Bruce’s gaze to where Dick and Wally were dancing.

“Quite a ball,” King Barry said with a smile. When Bruce didn’t answer he sighed. “They’re just kids.”

“We both know they can’t be together, Barry. Not with Dick being my heir and Wally being yours.”

“I know. We don’t need to tell them that though. Besides, it’s probably just a childhood crush. They’ll grow out of it eventually.”

“I hope so."

The rest of the party was kind of a blur for Dick. He danced with Wally, trying to tune out the random people interrupting to congratulate him. Towards the end of the night, he felt a tug on the cape draped over his arm. He stopped his dance with Wally and looked down. There was a small boy he recognized instantly. 

It's …uh….Very-very nice to see you, Prince Richard,” the boy stammered, looking at the floor. “Happy Birthday, your highness.” 

Dick smiled and knelt down to look him in the eye. “Nice to see you, Timmy.” 

“Friend of yours?” Wally asked. 

“Wally, this is Tim, he’s the son of Lord and Lady Drake. Tim, this is Prince Wally of Central."

Tim glanced up at Dick, then at Wally, then looked back at the ground again. “Nice to meet you, Prince Wally. I-I made this for you, Prince Richard.” He held out a wood carving of a bird that was painted red, yellow, and green. 

“Thank you, Timmy.” Dick held the bird delicately in his hands. “I love it.”

“It-it’s a Robin. I-I was studying birds and I thought you would like it. If you don’t, I’m sorry.”

“No, it’s fine. I love it. Thank you.” Dick gave the small boy a hug. “Did you have a good time tonight?”

Tim nodded eagerly. “Of course Prince Richard, your highness.”

“I’m glad. I hope the next time your parents are visiting the court you’ll come to teach me about those birds."

“I-I would like that, your highness.”

“I look forward to it then.” Dick stood up. “Thank you for coming.” 

“Um….you’re welcome, Prince Richard.” Tim bowed, then scurried off, disappearing into the crowd. 

“He’s kind of a strange kid,” Wally said as he reached out to pull Dick back into his embrace. 

“Yeah,” Dick agreed, letting himself be pulled. It was a little awkward to hold the bird in one hand and try to dance, but he wasn’t passing up the opportunity to be close to Wally. “He’s nice though. Really smart too.” 

“Let’s dance. We’re leaving tomorrow morning. Bright and early, so I won’t get to see you.”

“I wish you could stay longer.” Dick put his head on Wally’s shoulder. 

“Me too, dude. At least we can dance together for now."

“Yeah.” Dick took a shaky breath, still trying to ignore the crown squeezing his head. “Yeah, let’s just dance.”

— — 

Later that night, once Dick was alone in his room, he leaned against his bedroom door and slid down to the ground, not caring he was still in his nice clothes. It took every ounce of control he had to set the wooden robin down gently on the floor in front of him. He took the crown off and started hyperventilating.

‘Bruce wants me to be king!’ he thought as he stared at the golden ring in his hands. ‘He wants me to be king! He wants me to be the king!’ The teen started shaking and crying, burying his face into his knees. He held the crown tightly as he cried. “I don't want to be king.” Part of him wanted to go find Bruce and tell him that while he was honored, he didn’t think he had it in him to do the job. ‘Bruce looks so proud of me though. He looked so happy about this…I don’t want to disappoint him.’ Besides, if Dick wasn’t going to be the future king, who would be? And It wasn’t like Bruce had any other kids. 

Resigned to his fate, Dick held the crown and stared at the wooden robin that Tim had given him earlier. Eventually, his hands started shaking again as the crown got heavier and heavier with every passing second.


End file.
